Desire  Liebe und Leidenschaft
by Aurora1991
Summary: eine EMMETT und BELLA story. Edward und Belle sind seit 6Monaten zusammen doch, dann wird Bella verletz. Emmett und Jacob trösten Bella und eine Liebesgeschichte mit Leidenschaft und Romantik beginnt
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1 Einleitung

Emmetts Sicht

Ich lag auf dem Sofa herum und schaute mir ein Football Spiel an. Jedenfalls waren meine Augen auf den Flachbildschirm gerichtet, doch eigentlich hörte ich zu, was die anderen im Haus so machten.

Es war vier Uhr morgens, doch natürlich waren wir alle wach. Oben konnte ich Carlisle hören, wie er gerade einen scheren alten Wälzer in eins seiner Regale stellte und sich das nächste Buch herausnahm. Esme war bei ihm im Zimmer, sie sagte nichts, vermutlich las sie auch. Von einem anderen Zimmer im oberen Stock konnte man Musik hören, sie war so laut, dass ein Mensch vermutlich die anderen Geräusche aus diesem Zimmer nicht hätte hören können. Doch wir waren keine Menschen, und so hörten wir alle das leise unterdrückte Stöhnen von Alice, meiner süssen, nervigen und durchgeknallten kleinen Schwester und das Lustvolle Raunen von Jasper, meinem Bruder. Oh Gott, das wollte nun wirklich niemand hören. Ich wollte schon etwas sagen als ich Rose hörte, die neben mir auf dem Sofa sass. „Alice! Jasper! Nehmt euch mal zusammen!" Tatsächlich wurde es wieder leiser oben.

„Danke Rosie" sagte ich und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Sie schaute sich das Spiel im Fernsehen nur halb an und war wie ich vermutlich in Gedanken. „Bleibt Edward eigentlich wieder über Nacht bei dieser… bei Bella?" fragt sie mit einem leicht zickigen Unterton. „Ja ich glaub schon, was hast du für ein Problem mit ihr, sie ist doch ganz nett." sagte ich zu Bellas Verteidigung. Ich wusste wirklich nicht was Rose für ein Problem mit Bella hatte. „Warum kann er den nicht wenigstens in der Nacht bei seiner Familie sein. Sie haben ja nicht mal Sex, er sieht ihr nur beim Schlafen zu! So ein Idiot."

„Rose lass es einfach sein, er liebt sie und fertig." Sagte ich in einem ruhigen Ton. Ja er liebt sie über alles, wie er mir erzählt hat. Deshalb habe ich meine kleine Verliebtheit in dieses Mädchen schnell in eine Schublade weit, weit hinten in meinem Kopf geschlossen. Ich wusste er liebte sie mehr als ich, und ich liebte Rose.

Ich sah Rose an, sie war wunderschön mit ihren weichen goldblonden Haaren, ihren schwarzen Augen und nicht zu vergessen den sexy Kurven ihres so heissen Körpers. Die Lust überkam mich wie der Durst wenn man frisches Blut riecht. Ich nahm sie am Handgelenk und riss sie mit nach Draussen in den Wald. Anders als Alice und Jasper waren wir dabei meistens etwas lauter und wilder, deshalb gingen wir dafür meistens in das leere Forsthaus, einige Kilometer von unserem Haus entfernt. Als sie meine Stimmung bemerkte war sie sofort in derselben. Sie liebte ES genauso sehr wie ich.


	2. Baseball

**Kapitel 2 Baseball**

Bellas Sicht

„Oh hab ich dich geweckt?" fragte Edward mich, als er bemerkte dass ich gerade meine Augen geöffnet hatte.

„Nein hast du nicht."

Ich hatte meinen Kopf auf seiner Brust. Natürlich war er angezogen, nie würde er etwas machen dass mich dazu zu bringen könnte ihn noch mehr zu wollen, denn Sex war für uns beide ja viel zu gefährlich. Jedenfalls für mich, meinte er.

Sein enges, dunkelgraues T-Shirt war in der Nacht etwas heraufgerutscht und ich konnte sein Sixpack sehen. Ich zog das Shirt noch etwas weiter hoch und malte mit meinen Fingern kreise auf seinem Adonis-Körper. Ich hörte einen leichten Seufzer von ihm und hob meinen Kopf um sein Gesicht zu sehen. Sein Gesicht war perfekt. Er sah aus wie eine dieser idealisierten alten römischen Skulpturen, die markante männlichen Konturen seines Gesichts, seine perfekt gerade Nase, die Lippen eines Gottes, und als letztes die Augen. Seine Augen waren heute wieder hellgolden, da sie gestern Jagen waren.

Ich schwang mein rechtes Bein über seine Oberkörper, damit ich über ihm war und ihn küssen konnte. Er liess mich machen. Ich startete einen erneuten Versuch, ihn aus den Reserven zu locken und wollte mir gerade mein seidenes Trägershirt ausziehen, als sich seine kalten Finger um meine Handgelenke schlossen.

„Bella!"

„Edward bitte! Wir sind schon sechs Monate zusammen. Wie hältst du das aus, ich meine, als Mann müsstest du es doch mehr wollen als ich?" flehte ich ihn an. Doch er sagte nichts.

„Edward, ich will dich, ohne Zurückhaltung!" bettelte ich weiter doch seine Hände blieben fest.

„Bitte Bella, es ist zu gefährlich. Ich will dir nicht wehtun, du bist zu zerbrechlich. Wir hatten diese Diskussion schon zu oft."

Ich gab auf, und rollte mich mit einem frustrierten Schnauben wieder neben ihn aufs Bett. Ja wir hatten diese Diskussion schon oft. Edward meint es sei zu gefährlich weil ich ein so zerbrechlicher Mensch bin. Dann sag ich, er solle mich verwandeln, was er aber schon gar nicht will wegen meiner Seele und so. Na toll, das heisst ich werde als 80jährige Jungfrau sterben während mein Mann strahlend schön und jung wie immer an meinem Grab stehen wird. Einfach frustrierend.

Ich wollte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben, ich werde ihn schon noch dazu bringen, mich in eine strahlende Unsterbliche zu verwandeln.

„Was wollen wir heute machen?" fragte ich ihn, um ein etwas leichteres Thema anzuschneiden.

„Hmm, wir könnten zu meiner Familie gehen, heute soll ein Gewitter kommen. Wir könnten Alice fragen ob das Wetter Baseball tauglich ist." Überlegte er laut.

Baseball war mir recht, zwar spielte ich nie mit, weil ich nie und nimmer mit der Schnelligkeit oder der Stärke von Vampiren mithalten könnte, doch es machte Spass ihnen dabei zuzusehen. Ich schmunzelte beim Gedanken an Jaspers Siegestänze und an Emmetts Gesicht wenn ich ihn mal wieder beim Schummeln ertappt habe.

Zwei Stunden später fuhren wir mit meinem alten, roten Truck die Auffahrt der Cullens rauf.

Als wir reinkamen, hatten alle schon ihre Baseball-Klamotten an. Alice lief an Edward vorbei und sagte zwinkernd: „Jap, das Wetter ist Baseball tauglich heute, los zieh dich um Eddie".

„Hei Edward hattet ihr gestern Nacht mal etwas Spass?" rief Emmett quer durch den Raum, er platzte fast während er das Lachen unterdrückte. Edward fauchte ihn an. Ich lief rot an. „Ah ich seh schon, habt wohl Schach gespielt, oder die Steuererklärung gemacht, was?" Er konnte sich nicht mehr halten und prustete los.

Edward wollte gerade rauf gehen um sich umzuziehen als Emmet schon direkt neben ihm stand. „Eddie-Boy, wie kannst du nur auf DAS verzichten wollen?" Dabei bildete sich eine kleine Falte auf seiner Stirn, es sah aus als ob er sich konzentrieren müsste. „Hör auf an solche Dinge zu denken wenn ich hier bin!" motze ihn Edward an und ging nach oben.

„Woran hast du gedacht Em?" fragte ich verwundert. Emmett grinste mich hämisch an. „Nur daran, dass ICH gestern Nacht ganz sicher keine Steuererklärungen gemacht habe, stimmt's Rosie?". Rose kam zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. So wie mich Edward nie küssen würde, da er sich immer beherrschen musste. Konnte Edward nicht ein bisschen lockerer sein, so wie sein bärenhafter Bruder?

„So los Jungs und Mädels! Das Spiel beginnt" rief Alice und warf den Ball mit voller Kraft. Der Ball und der Schläger von Jasper bewegten sich so schnell, dass ich sie gar nicht mehr sehen konnte. Ich hörte nur dass laute knallen, als der Ball den Schläger traf und Jasper gleich darauf anfing zu rennen. Ich stand neben Esme, sie und ich waren die Schiedsrichter. Naja eigentlich war ich eine recht schlechte Schiedsrichterin, denn die Spieler bewegten sich zu schnell für meine Augen. Ich fand Baseball früher immer schrecklich langweilig, und diese Klamotten erst! Aber bei meiner Vampirfamilie war nie etwas langweilig, und bei ihrer umwerfenden Schönheit sahen sogar diese peinlichen Kleider einfach heiss aus. Rosalie sah aus als wäre sie aus einem mit Photoshop nachbearbeiteten, Hochglanz-Mode-Magazin für Sportklamotten entsprungen. Alice sah genauso gut aus, und jede Bewegung sah aus als würde sie tanzen. Die Männer waren genauso gutaussehend. Mein Blick huschte zu Edward – einfach unbeschreiblich, wie konnte dieser Mann gerade mich wollen? Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Hatte er Jasper gerade einen Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben?

Carlisle war jetzt als Schlagmann dran. Ich kicherte beim Gedanken an all die Krankenschwestern die sich nicht konzentrieren können wenn der hübsche und charmante Doktor Cullen bei der Arbeit ist.

Emmett, der locker als Calvin Klein Model durchgehen würde, holte gerade zum Wurf aus, als Alice laut „STOP!" rief.

Schneller als ich sehen konnte waren sie alle bei Esme und mir und redeten so schnell, dass ich kein Wort verstand. Doch auch ohne die Worte zu hören, verstand ich, dass Gefahr drohte. Edward und Emmett stellten sich schützend an meine linke und rechte Seite, die anderen standen etwas weiter vorne. Jasper fletschte die Zähne und knurrte leise. „Ruhig Jasper, schauen wir erst mal was sie wollen." Sagte Carlisle.

Endlich sah auch ich die zwei Vampire die über die Lichtung auf unsere Gruppe zukamen. Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau.

„Hallo Nomaden, ich bin Carlisle und das ist meine Familie." Begrüsste Carlisle die beiden mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Freut mich euch kennenzulernen, Ich bin Victoria, und das ist mein Gefährte James. Wir hörten wie jemand Baseball spielt und haben euren Geruch gerochen. Habt ihr noch Platz für zwei weitere Mitspieler?" Die Stimme der rothaarigen Frau war zuckersüss und passte überhaupt nicht zu ihrem wilden aussehen. Ihr Gefährte hatte längeres blondes Haar dass er zusammen gebunden hatte.

„Ja, es wollten sowieso ein paar von uns gerade gehen, ihr könnt sie ersetzen." Dabei schaute Carlisle schnell zu Edward und mir, wir verstanden beide sofort.

„Gut spielen wir" sagte Victoria mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Edward und ich wollten uns gerade drehen um zurück zum Auto zu gehen, als der Wind meine Haare durchwehte.

Innerhalb einer halben Sekunde, oder vielleicht auch schneller, waren alle Cullens wieder in Angriffsposition. „Er will Bella!" zischte Edward voller Zorn den anderen zu.

„Ihr verschwindet jetzt besser sofort oder wir werden euch die Köpfe abreissen! Wir sind mehr als nur in der Überzahl!" sagte Jasper mit einer Stimme die mich einen leicht erschaudern liess. Die Rothaarige nahm die Hand ihres Gefährten, schaute ihm in die Augen und dann flüchteten sie.

„Verdammt!" Ich hatte Edward davor noch nie fluchen hören. „Beruhige dich mein Sohn." Sagte Carlisle und legte Edward eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nein! Ich kann mich nicht beruhigen Carlisle. Ihr habt seine Gedanken nicht gehört! Er ist ein Tracker, er WILL sie, mehr als alles andere! Ich muss ihn umbringen, dass ist die einzige Lösung!" zischte Edward voller Zorn. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ein Tracker war, aber jeder der mein Blut wollte, und damit meinen Tod, war mein Feind. „Wir helfen dir!" sagte Alice und Emmett gleichzeitig. Jasper und Rosalie schlossen sich ihnen an. Nun begannen sie wieder so schnell über Strategien zu sprechen, dass ich Nichts verstand. Ich stand da wie erstarrt. Edward kam zu mir und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Bella, hab keine Angst, wir werden sie jagen und vernichten, bevor sie nur in die Nähe von Forks zurück kommen können. Ich liebe dich!" er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn

„Ich dich auch Esward!" er rannte schon den anderen hinterher die schon halb über die Lichtung waren, doch ich war mir sicher, dass er es noch gehört hat. „Keine Sorge Bella wir kommen bald wieder zurück!" rief mir Alice noch zu.

Ich stand immer noch wie erstarrt da, konnte mich nicht rühren und nichts sagen. „Bella, Liebes, komm." Esme berührte sanft meine Hand und zog mich zurück zum Auto.

Carlisle fuhr und Esme stieg mit mir zusammen hinten ein. Langsam verflog der Schock und die schreckliche Wahrheit sickerte in mein Bewusst sein. Meine halbe Familie war gerade dabei ihr Leben zu riskieren, nur wegen mir! Ich begann zu weinen und vergrub das Gesicht an Esmes Brust.

„Keine Angst Bella, sie sind ihnen zahlenmässig überlegen. Zudem werden sie sie aufteilen und getrennt jagen. In ein paar Tagen kommen sie alle wieder zurück."


	3. Betrug

**Kapitel 3 Betrug**

Bellas Sicht

Ich sass auf dem hellbeigen Stoff-Sofa der Cullens, die Arme um meine angezogenen Knie geschlungen. Immer wieder kreisten meine Gedanken um meine Familie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie. Ich hielt es nicht aus, daran zu denken, dass sie nicht alle zurückkommen würden. Wenn ein Mitglied dieser Familie sterben würde, nur wegen mir!

Esme sass neben mir und versuchte mich so gut wie möglich aufzuheitern. Doch ich sah in ihren Augen dieselben Sorgen um ihre Familie. Sie hatte ihren Arm um mich gelegt. Sie war so mütterlich, so warmherzig, ich hatte das Gefühl dass sogar ihre Haut ein Paar Grad wärmer war, als die der anderen Vampire. Wenn Edward mich nur in eine von ihnen verwandelt hätte, dann könnte ich ihnen im Kampf zur Seite stehen, oder dieser James wäre gar nie auf mich aufmerksam geworden.

Carlisle kam rein mit einem Teller Spagetti und stellte ihn mir hin. „Bitte iss etwas Bella. Es wird alles gut gehen. Emmett, Alice und Jasper übernehmen Victoria und jagen sie richtung Süden. Edward und Rosalie jagen James nach Norden. Sie rufen an sobald sie es geschafft haben."

Ich nickte nur und ass die Spagetti. Ich wollte mir nichts anmerken lassen, doch es machte mir Sorgen dass Edward im zweier-Team war. Jedoch hat Carlisle mir erzählt, dass Edward meinte, Emmet soll in die Gruppe von Alice und Jasper sein, weil er sich Sorgen um seine Lieblingsschwester macht.

Am nächsten Abend kam immer noch kein Anruf und meine Sorgen wurden immer grösser. Edward war nur zu zweit, und dann noch mit Rosalie. Dann Alice, die so klein und zerbrechlich erscheint. Und Emmett, der ohne gross nachzudenken jeden Kampf hineinrennt.

„Komm ich bring dich hoch ins Bett Liebes. Es ist schon spät, wenn sie anrufen werden wir dich holen." Sagte Esme zu mir als ich um ein Uhr Nachts immer noch im Wohnzimmer hin und her lief, die Augen die ganze Zeit auf das Telefon gerichtet.

Ich ging mit ihr hoch zog mir meinen Pyjama an und sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf gut"

„Danke, du auch." Sagte ich, ein schwacher Versuch witzig zu sein.

Erst jetzt merkte ich wie müde ich war. Eigentlich wollte ich im Bett wach bleiben, damit ich hören konnte, wenn jemand anruft, doch nach zehn Sekunden schlief ich ein.

Ich konnte nicht viel erkennen, alles war schwarz, oder ganz dunkelgrün. Wie in einem Wald bei Nacht. Da sah ich die zwei Vampire. Die roten Augen leuchteten wie Feuer in der Dunkelheit. Sie kamen immer näher. James streckte die Hände nach mir aus. Ich wollte schreien. Eine kalte Hand berührte meine Schulter „Bella, Bella!"

Ich wachte mit einem kurzen Schrei auf. Es war Carlisle der mich an der Schulter rüttelte, damit ich aufwachte. Ich schaute auf die Uhr, sie zeigt halb fünf Uhr morgens.

„Alice's Gruppe hat gerade angerufen. Sie haben Victoria getötet." Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. Carlisle war so herzensgut, er konnte es nicht ertragen, Wesen zu töten, seien sie noch so sadistisch wie James oder Victoria. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. „Gut, dann kommen sie bestimmt bald nach Hause, stimmt's?" fragte ich.

„ Nein vermutlich noch nicht. Sie haben auch noch nichts vom anderen Team gehört. Also haben sie beschlossen, ihnen hinterher zu gehen um zu helfen" erklärte Esme die jetzt neben Carlisle stand.

Emmett's Sicht

SCHEISSE JA! Ich war total euphorisch, endlich durfte ich wieder Kämpfen, mit einem richtigen Gegner. Victoria haben wir besiegt, zu dritt war es ein Leichtes. Nun rannten wir mit aller Kraft und voller Geschwindigkeit durch den Wald zu den anderen, um ihnen bei diesem dreckigen Tracker zu helfen.

Wir folgten unserer Spur zurück zu der Lichtung, und von dort an folgten wir der Spur von Edward und Rose. Edward sollte den Typen mit seiner Gedankenleserei eigentlich schon längst zur Strecke gebracht haben. Alice meinte sogar, dass sie eine Vision hatte, dass Edward James früher erreichen wird als wir Victoria. Aber sie haben sich bis jetzt noch nicht gemeldet, also suchen wir sie.

Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir sie eingeholt haben, wir sind schon den halben Tag am Rennen. Ich roch, dass in der Nähe ein Feuer gewesen sein muss. Wahrscheinlich ein Lagerfeuer.

Plötzlich hielt Alice abrupt an, ihre Augen weit weg. Jasper war direkt neben ihr stehen geblieben, ich etwa hundert Meter weiter.

„Nein, das haben sie nicht!" hörte ich Alice leise zischen.

„Was ist Alice? Wir verpassen noch den ganzen Spass wenn wir uns nicht beeilen…" sagte ich ungeduldig, ohne die Stimme zu erheben, sie hörte mich auch so gut genug. „Ich geh schon mal vor" und schon sprang ich weiter.

„Emmett nein, stopp! Geh nicht weiter!" hörte ich sie noch rufen. Doch ich stand schon da, wie zu Eis erstarrt.

„Was… Soll... Dieser... Scheiss?" schrie ich Edward und Rosalie an. Als sie hörten wie ich geräuschvoll Luft einsog, sprangen sie auseinander und starten mich beide an.

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL- „ doch Alice schnitt mir das Wort ab. „EDWARD! Wie kannst du das Bella antun?" Sie stürmte auf ihn zu und schlug ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätte ich dasselbe getan. Doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, die Wut und die Enttäuschung lähmten mich.

Beide versuchten sich zu erklären, zu entschuldigen, ich hörte nicht zu. Ich konnte ihren Anblick nicht ertragen. Rosalie kam mit ausgestreckter Hand auf mich zu. „Emmett bitte hör mir zu, ich lie-„ fing sie an, doch das machte mich rasend. „WEHE DU NIMMST DIESES WORT NOCH EINMAL IN DEN MUND! LIEBE! Pfh" ich spuckte vor ihr auf den Boden und drehte mich um.

Ich konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen. So schnell ich konnte rannte ich zurück zum Haus. Ich hatte vor Edwards Piano zu zerschlagen, doch Esme lag so viel daran. Aber ich wird schon etwas finden zum zerstören.

Ich hörte sie hinter mir herrennen. Dieser Scheisskerl wie kann er einfach so Rose küssen. Das Bild, das mich zu einem Eisblock erstarren liess, war tief in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Roses Beine um Edward geschlossen, seine Hände, die Hände meines Bruders, auf ihrem Körper, wie er sie gegen einen Baumstamm drückt und sie küsst!

Ich war so dumm! Ich unterdrücke meine Gefühle für Bella, nur um die Beiden nicht zu verletzten. Und jetzt so was!

Ich sah unser Haus vor mir erscheinen, in einer Sekunde war ich in der Haustür und durchbrach sie. Ich stoppte abrupt ab, bevor ich Esme auch noch über den Haufen laufen würde. „Emmett! Wa -„

Doch sie redete nicht weiter, Rosalie kam als nächstes rein und gleich darauf die anderen. Sofort stellten sich Alice und Jasper auf meine Seite. „Emmett bitte hör mir zu, ich kanns erklären."

„Halt die Klappe Rose! Was willst du mir erklären? Ist es anders als ich denke, Rose? Dann hast du mich gerade nicht mit meinem Bruder betrogen?" Ich war völlig in Rage geraten, Rose setzte wieder an um etwas zu sagen, doch ich kam ihr zuvor. „weisst du Rose, ich wusste immer, dass wir nicht Seelenverwandte waren, und dass du Edward eigentlich liebst." Ich machte eine Pause und schaute Edward mit dem bösesten Blick den ich hatte an. „ABER DU! WIE KANNST DU DAS BELLA ANTUN! DU BIST ERBÄRMLICH! DU VERDIENST SIE NICHT! DU – „

Doch ich sprach nicht mehr weiter. Im ganzen Chaos hab ich ihren Geruch gar nicht wahrgenommen, Bella war bei uns zu Hause. Sie war oben die ganze Zeit und hat alles gehört. Verdammt! Jetzt stand sie auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz und wir alle schauten zu ihr hoch. Jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Ihr Kopf drehte sich hin und her. Sie schaute Edward und Rosalie an, dann mich, dann wieder die beiden. Hin und her. Ihr Blick blieb bei Edward ruhen, ungläubig, verletzlich. „Edward, ist das wahr?" ihre schon unglaublich leise Stimme brach beim letzten Wort weg.

Der Mistkerl antwortete nicht. Bella drehte den Kopf zu mir und den anderen und schaute mich fragend an. Ich nickte nur. Ich konnte nicht sprechen, sie so zu sehen, so verletzt, brach mir das Herz.

Sie hielt die Luft an, vermutlich unterdrückte sie das Schluchzen. So schnell, dass man sie für einen Vampir hätte halten können, rannte sie die Treppe runter, Edward wollte sie am Handgelenk greifen um sie aufzuhalten, doch sie schlug mit der vollen Wucht eines Fliegengewichts seine Hand weg. Vermutlich hat sie sich dabei mehr wehgetan als ihm, aber er zog die Hand weg. Sie rannte weiter aus der demolierten Tür zu ihrem Truck und gab Vollgas. Es war totenstill.


	4. Beste Freunde

**Kapitel 4 Beste Freunde?**

Bellas Sicht

Einatmen… ausatmen… einatmen… ausatmen. Ich musste mich konzentrieren, ich musste es bis ins Reservat schaffen. Dort durfte ich zusammenbrechen.

Meine rechte Hand musste gebrochen worden sein als ich Edwards Hände wegschlagen wollte. Ich umklammerte das Lenkrad noch fester, der Schmerz in der Hand lenkte mich ab von einem noch viel, viel schlimmeren Schmerz. Atmen Bella, atmen. Nicht daran denken. Nicht an dein Herz denken, das gerade in Scherben zerbricht. Es ist nicht der Weltuntergang. Es ist nur meine Welt die untergeht. Und Emmett's Welt. Als ich in seine Augen sah, tat es noch viel mehr weh. Nicht denken, nicht - ein lautes Krachen auf der Beifahrerseite.

„Geh aus meinem Wagen!" schrie ich Edward an. Nicht weinen Bella, atmen! „Bella, bitte sei nicht böse…" er sagte es mit seiner weichsten Stimme die er hatte.

Ich musste ihn ignorieren, ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen! Sobald wir auf Quileute Land sind, muss er sowieso verschwinden. Er steckte seine Hand aus um mich zu beruhigen. Noch einmal Schlug ich mit aller Kraft, die ich als kleiner, zerbrechlicher Mensch habe, gegen seine Steinharte Hand. Ich hörte noch mehr Knochen in der Hand knacken.

„GEH!" kreischte ich jetzt hysterischer als jemals zu vor.

Doch er blieb, er redete auf mich ein. Ich verstand kein Wort, ich konzentrierte mich und fing an zu zählen. 758 Sekunden später sprang er plötzlich aus der Tür. Ich hatte es geschafft, hier konnte er nicht herkommen. Ich fuhr bis vor Jakes Haus und hielt entkräftet an. Ich zog die Beine auf den Sitz hoch und umklammerte mich mit meinen Armen. Ich begann hysterisch an zu weinen und hyperventilierte.

„BELLA!" Jacob riss die Wagentür auf, nahm mich in die Arme und trug mich ins Haus in sein Zimmer. Dort setzte er sich auf das Bett und hielt mich wie ein Kleinkind auf den Armen. Billy war zum Glück noch bei der Arbeit, wenn er mich so sehen würde, würde er es bestimmt sofort meinem Dad erzählen.

„Bella Schatz, bitte sag mir was los ist?" seine Stimme klang verzweifelt.

Ich konnte nicht reden, ich klammerte mich fester an seine warme nackte Brust. Er verstand, was ich brauchte. Jacob nahm mich fester in den Arm und streichelte mir sanft den Kopf. „sch… sch… Bella Schatz" Seine grossen, warmen Hände streichelten meine Wirbelsäule hoch und runter. Ich konnte mich langsam wieder beruhigen. Ich fühlte mich so warm bei Jake. Mein Atem ging wieder langsamer und nach zwei Stunden hatte ich mich an seiner Brust ausgeheult.

„Willst du mir erzählen was passiert ist Schatz? Du musst nicht wenn du nicht willst." Sagte er sanft, während sein Kopf auf meinem war.

„Edward." Die Luft blieb mir weg, ich durfte nicht noch einmal anfangen zu weinen. „ Edward hat, er hat…" die Tränen tropften gleich wieder aus meinen Augen und ich begann schneller einzuatmen, und vergass dabei das ausatmen. „Oh Jake!" ich drückte meinen Kopf fester in die Einbuchtung zwischen Hals und Schulter. Ich holte tief Luft, „…hat mich betrogen, Edward hat mich mit der Freundin seines Bruders betrogen!" Mehr konnte ich nicht mehr sagen. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an und ich spürte wie sein ganzer Körper zu beben begann. Ich wusste, dass es unglaublich gefährlich ist, so nah an einem Werwolf zu sein wenn er dabei ist sich zu verwandeln. Aber Jake hatte sich schon wieder unter Kontrolle. Er atmete schwer ein und aus und sagte nichts. Vielleicht hatte er sich doch noch nicht völlig unter Kontrolle.

„Dieser… Dieser mieser, dreckiger Blutsauger!" Ich spürte wie er seine Hände auf meine Rücken zusammen krampfte. Ich hatte es immer gehasst wenn Jacob solche Wörter benutzte, aber jetzt war es mir einfach egal, ich liess ihn weiterschimpfen. Irgendwie tat es auch gut, dass Jacob all die Dinge sagte, die in meinem Kopf herumschwirrten.

Ich passte meinen Atemrhythmus dem von Jake an, und so beruhigte sich langsam mein Körper.

„Habt ihr Eis Jake?" fragte ich plötzlich, als ich den stechenden Schmerz in meiner Hand fühlte. Auf seinen fragenden Blick schaute ich runter auf meine Hand. „Hat ER dir das angetan? Sie ist ja schon voller blauer Flecken!" wieder begann sein Körper etwas zu beben, aber nur kurz.

„Nein, nicht direkt, ich hab zweimal seine Hand weggeschlagen. Und dabei hat's geknackst"

Jacob platzte fast vor Lachen „Du bist echt taff Bella Swan, verprügelst Vampire"

„Kannst du deine Finger bewegen?" fragte Jacob.

Ich versuchte die zu strecken und sie wieder zu beugen. Zu meinem Erstaunen, funktionierte es ohne grössere Schmerzen. Ich wollte mein Handgelenk kreisen lassen, doch zuckte dabei zusammen.

„Ich glaub es ist was am Handgelenk" vermutete ich.

Jake holte mir Eis zum Kühlen, dann legte er mir eine improvisierte Schiene an, damit bis morgen nicht noch mehr kaputt gehen konnte. Jacob meinte, es sei vielleicht nur angeknackst und nichts gebrochen.

„Jake wann kommt Billy nach Hause?" fragte ich, als ich ruhig an seine warmen Brust gelehnt war.

Er schaute auf die Wand gegenüber von seinem kleinen Bett. „hmm so in einer halben Stunde, warum?"

„Ich möchte nicht dass Billy mich so sieht, sonst weiss es Charly innerhalb von zwei Minuten auch."

„Ja unsere Väter sind die schlimmsten Kaffee-Tratsch-Tanten auf der Welt!" sagte er aufmunternd. Ich musste sogar ein bisschen darüber lächeln, weil ich mir Billy und Charly in alten Spitzenkleidern vorstellte, wie sie an einem Weissen Tischchen sitzen und Kaffee und Kuchen geniessen. Als Jake bemerkte, dass er mich ein wenig zum Lachen gebracht hat umarmte er mich stürmisch und lachte bei derselben Vorstellung grölend auf. „Oh Bella du bist so schön wenn du lächelst." Ich schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln. Wow wie stellte er es nur an, dass ich mich bei ihm so frei fühlte.

„Möchtest du, dass ich zu dir komme?" Er stockte kurz, „ich meine damit du nicht alleine bist heute Nacht?" fragte er, und wurde unter seiner bronzefarbener Haut etwas Rot.

„Nein Jake, das wird schon gehen. Du hast mich gerade so aufgeheitert! Du bist der Beste. Danke!" Ich drehte meinen Kopf leicht und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss aufs Schlüsselbein. Er nahm mein Kopf zwischen die Hände und gab mir einen süssen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich bin immer für dich da Bella Schatz."

Als wir raus zu meinem rostigen Truck liefen, hielt Jacob meine Hand fest in seiner. Er meinte, er wolle nicht, dass ich noch umkippe. Es störte mich eigentlich auch gar nicht, es war einfach schon immer so zwischen uns gewesen. Ich setzte mich in den Truck und er umarmte mich noch einmal. Er löste sich ein wenig von mir, immer noch zu mir hinuntergebeugt, dass wir auf Augenhöhe waren. Seine Hände lagen zart an meinem Gesicht und er gab mir einen süssen Kuss auf den Mund. Mit dem unvergleichlichen Jacob-Lächeln richtete er sich auf und verabschiedete sich von mir.

Während ich die Strasse nach Hause fuhr, musste ich über den Kuss nachdenken. Ich wusste nicht was der Kuss für ihn bedeutete, und ich wusste auch nicht genau was er für mich bedeutete. Es war kein Kuss voller Leidenschaft, es war nur ein so süsser kleiner Kuss.

Charly war noch nicht zu Hause also machte ich in der Küche das Essen. Ich musste mich solange wie möglich beschäftigen, denn das Gefühl der Freiheit, das ich mit Jake hatte, verschwand langsam wieder. Spätestens wenn ich oben alleine im Bett liegen werde, würden die Erinnerungen wie Messerstiche auf mein Herz einstechen. Ich nahm ein paar Crevetten und brat sie mit Knoblauch und Zwiebeln an, währenddessen setzte ich heisses Wasser für die Nudeln an und schüttete die halbe Packung der Nudeln rein. Ich stellte beides auf eine mittlere Stufe damit ich ins Bad gehen konnte.

Ich sah nicht so schlimm aus, wie ich erwartet hätte, meine Augen waren schon gar nicht mehr so rot vom Weinen und nachdem ich mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte und meine Haare gekämmt hatte, war ich der Meinung, dass ich doch schon wieder recht vorzeigbar aussah.

Die Nudeln waren schon fast al dente so schüttete ich noch Rahmsosse zu den zerkleinerten und angebratenen Crevetten.

„Bella?" rief Charly von der Haustür her.

„Hi Dad, ich bin in der Küche."

Charly kam gerade nachhause als ich die Nudeln aus dem Wasser geholt hab und die Crevetten-Rahm-Sosse darüber gekippt hab. Er atmete den leckeren Duft ein und setzte sich sofort an den Tisch. „Hallo Bella, das riecht phantastisch!"

Wir assen gemeinsam, aber redeten nicht viel, eine der besten Angewohnheiten meines Dads. Es schien ihm wirklich zu schmecken, denn er verputze drei Portionen. Nach dem er fertig war, räumte ich alles ab und begann den Abwasch zu machen. In meinen Kopf versuchte ich irgendwelche Sachen zu finden, die mich noch weiter ablenken könnten. Mit Charly TV schauen oder etwas lesen, war beides nicht wirklich interessant genug um die schlimmen Gedanken zu verdrängen, Wäsche hatte ich erst vor drei Tagen gemacht, Hausaufgaben hatte ich keine, da wir im Moment Ferien hatten. Ich hatte den Abwasch fertig und schlurfte zur Treppe.

„Gute Nacht Dad"

„Ich geh besser auch mal ins Bett, viel zu tun auf dem Revier. Schlaf schön Bells" sagte Charly.

Als ich mir ein paar kurze graue Stoffhosen und ein weisses Shirt als Pyjama angezogen hatte, legte ich mich ins Bett. Drüben hörte ich Charly schon leise schnarchen.

Ich machte die Augen zu, und das letzte bisschen Normalität, dass ich bei Jacob fühlte, verpuffte.

Ich sah Edwards und Rosalies Gesichter vor mir, wie sie sich umarmen und küssen… ich krallte meine Finger in das Kissen und unterdrückte einen Schrei, doch die Tränen rannen wieder über meine Backen und tropften auf mein Arm und mein Bett.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine eiskalte Hand auf meinem Arm, und ich drehte mich erschrocken um.

„Emmett?"


	5. Bear Hugs

**Kapitel 5 Bear Hugs**

Emmett's Sicht

Ich stand im Schatten des Waldes, direkt neben dem Garten bei Bellas Haus. Von Innen konnte ich ihre Stimme hören. Sie war noch unten in der Küche. Ich wollte warten bis sie in ihrem Zimmer war.

Natürlich wusste ich genau, welches Fenster mich zu ihr führen würde, denn ich war schon mal da.

Damals an ihrem ersten Tag in unserer Schule, hätte dieser Bastard Edward sie fast umgebracht, doch er hat sich zurückgehalten und lief für eine Woche weg nach Kanada. Als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, war ich hin und weg. Sie war so unglaublich tollpatschig, und hatte diese Schokoladenbraunen Augen wie ein zartes Reh. Als ich sie zufälligerweise nach Schulschluss aus dem Sekretariat gehen sah, lief ich ihr schnell hinterher. Natürlich bemerkte sie mich nicht. Als ich sah was für einen alten Schrottwagen sie fuhr, musste ich fast laut auflachen. Aber ich vermutete der alte Chevey gehörte noch zu der Sorte Autos, die bei einem Unfall keinen Kratzer abkriegen. So tollpatschig diese Bella schien, war so ein Auto wohl das Beste für sie.

Als sie auf dem Weg nach Hause war, konnte ich sehen, dass sie mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Ich wartete damals, wie heute Nacht, unten im Garten bis es dunkel wurde und bis ich hörte, dass sie ihm Bett war und ihre Atmung so langsam war, dass ich wusste, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Erst dann sprang ich zum Fenster hoch. Ich kletterte jedoch zuerst Charlys Fenster hoch, vermutete aber, dass Bella nicht so laut schnarchen würde. Beim zweiten Versuch erwischte ich das richtige Fenster. Als ich es öffnen wollte quietschte es, als wäre es Jahre lang nicht geölt worden.

Hmm ob es wohl immer noch so laut war, das Fenster? Nachdem ich es ins Zimmer geschafft hatte ohne sie aufzuwecken, lehnte ich mich an die Wand gegenüber von ihr und beobachtete sie. Ich spottete zwar immer über Edwards Hobby, Bella beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Doch ich wollte nur nicht, dass er in meine wahren Gedanken eindringen konnte. Die Gedanken daran wie schön und beruhigend es war sie so zu sehen, der Gedanke an die Eifersucht auf diesen Idioten!

Sie redete nicht in dieser Nacht, sie wälzte sich nur hin und her und manchmal strampelte sie so sehr herum, dass die Decke bis zu ihren Füssen rutschte. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie kalt hatte, also nahm ich die Decke und hab sie ganz ganz sanft wieder zugedeckt.

Da dieser Arsch von betrügerischen Vampirs erst eine Woche später nach Hause kam, wusste er nie, dass ich schon vor ihm bei Bella über Nacht war. Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken daran.

Bellas Stimme zog mich wieder in die Gegenwart.

„Gute Nacht Dad"

„Ich geh besser auch mal ins Bett, viel zu tun auf dem Revier. Schlaf schön Bells"

Ich hörte ihre Schritte die Treppe hoch, und hörte es als sie in ihr Bett schlüpfte und die Federn leicht quietschten.

Mit einem einzigen geschmeidigen Sprung war ich oben an ihre Fenster. Weinte sie? Es brach mir das Herz das Mädchen dass ich eigentlich Liebe so verletzt zu sehen, ich wollte sie so gern trösten. Ich bin nur hier her gekommen um zu sehen wie es ihr geht. Doch ich wollte sie umarmen, und nie wieder loslassen. Ohne zu zögern schlüpfte ich lautlos durchs Fenster in Bellas Zimmer. Hmm, so wie's aussieht, wurde das Fenster seit damals mal geölt.

Mein Blick wanderte über Bella. Ihre Hände waren geballt und ich hörte sie leise weinen. Ich wollte sie trösten. Ganz sanft und langsam legte ich meine Hand auf ihren Arm, der im Mondlicht fast genauso blass schien wie meine Haut.

Sie zuckte, drehte sich um und schaute mich schockiert an.

„Emmett?" flüsterte sie nach ein paar Sekunden. Schnell wischte sie sich ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie schaute mich immer noch verwirrt und irgendwie traurig an.

„Emmett was machst du hier?" fragte sie.

„Du weisst doch Bells, Bären-Umarmungen sind die besten Umarmungen." Ohne zu zögern nahm ich sie in meine kalten, starken Arme. Ob sie wohl fror wegen mir? Sie stösst mich jedenfalls nicht weg.

„Es tut mir so leid für dich, ihr wart so lange zusammen, du und R-„ ich wollte ihren Namen nicht hören. „Bella schlaf jetzt" flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr.

Ich legte sie zurück ins Bett, und legte mich dicht hinter sie. Mit meinem linken Arm umschlang ich ihren Bauch und zog ihren Rücken an meinen Bauch heran. Bella nahm meine linke Hand in ihre Hände und schmiegte sich wie ein kleines Kätzchen näher an meinen Oberkörper heran. Ihr warmer Körper fühlte sich so schön an, so weich und zart. Wie fühlte sich wohl mein kalter Körper für sie an? Mit ihren Fingerspitzen streichelte sie sanft die Innenfläche meiner Hand die sie an sich gezogen hatte.

„Danke Em" flüstere sie, nahm meine Hand und drückte einen schüchternen Kuss in die Handinnenfläche. Gott sie war so süss! Ich konnte es fühlen wie ihre Backen dabei rot wurden, es war so typisch Bella. Ich liebte es, wenn sie errötet wie ein kleines Schulmädchen.

„Schlaf…" flüsterte ich ihr von hinten ins Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Rücken. Sie drückte meine Hand darauf noch fester und erschauerte ganz leicht, aber bestimmt nicht weil sie kalt hatte. Ich grinste stumm. Nach drei Minuten liess der Druck ihrer Hände nach, und ihr Atem sowie der Puls sanken auf das normale Schlaf-Niveau.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben dass ich wirklich mit Bella in einem Bett lag! Verdammt ich liebte sie mehr als ich dachte. Als ich mich gegenüber den beiden Verrätern noch verpflichtet fühlte hab ich die Gefühle so gut wie nur möglich verdrängt, aber jetzt fallen sie wie ein Gewitter auf mich ein. Ich liebe sie, Ich liebe sie. Sie war einfach so unglaublich süss gerade eben. Ich schaute zu wie sich ihr Brustkorb leise rauf und runter bewegte. Ich atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein, er war köstlich, Erdbeere, Apfel, Pfingstrosen, sie roch so gut.

Im Traum bewegte sie sich leicht und ihre Haare machten ihren ganzen Hals frei. Mit meiner rechten Hand strich ich mit einem Finger über ihren Hals hoch und runter, nur ganz sanft, damit sie nicht aufwachte. Ich hörte ihr Blut durch die Venen Strömen. Ich sah den Puls an ihrem weissen Hals. Ihr Blut roch besser als jeder Grizzlybär. Ich öffnete den Mund so weit bis meine Fangzähne zu sehen waren, und näherte mich ihrem Hals. Mit der Zunge fuhr ich von unten nach oben, genau dort wo der Blutstrom so nah an der dünnen Haut war. Nur mal kosten….


End file.
